


Back to the Dead(pool)

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadpool shennanigans, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Suspense, backstory time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Bucky and Steve get captured.We get a little more information on the world you escaped.Deadpool ruins everything. XD
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 103
Kudos: 75





	1. "Rescue"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts), [DandyDoRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDoRight/gifts).



> First chapter based on this prompt: 
> 
> "Hate to break it to ya pal, but we're both someone else's science experiment"
> 
> Dedicated to Thepracticalheartmom for the awesome prompt and DandyDoRight who's the best sister and Deadpool I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. XD

Steve pulled at his restraints experimentally. They refused to budge.

“Any luck?” Bucky asked, pulling at his own.

Steve shook his head. “You tellin’ me your science experiment arm ain’t good enough to get out of this?” He asked, glancing pointedly at Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky smirked grimly. “Hate to break it to you pal’ but we’re both someone else’s science experiments.” He said, eyeing Steve’s muscles pointedly.

Steve shook his head and smiled bashfully. “Never gonna let me live that down, are you?” He asked.

“Let you live down runnin’ off to join the army when a stiff wind coulda blown you over? Not a chance.”

Steve sighed. “Well, we need to do something.”

Bucky grunted as he tugged at his straps again. “Any suggestions?”

“Much as I hate it . . .” Steve trailed off.

Bucky sighed, catching Steves’ train of thought. “We wait for back up.”

Steve nodded.

Bucky glanced around the room and then met Steve’s eyes. His own eyes were filled with pain as he spoke. “You know who will be first on the jet to save our sorry asses, don’t you?” He asked.

Steve nodded slowly. “You . . . you notice anything off about her lately?”

Bucky glanced at his restraints and then back at Steve as if to ask; ‘Now? You wanna talk about this now?’

“I’m serious Buck. Something’s wrong.”

Bucky nodded slowly. “As much as I hate to admit it, pal, I think you might be right.” Bucky agreed. He tried not to think about what had changed . . . or when. You and Steve had both been very adamant that he hadn’t been to blame. Bucky didn’t want to let you down by thinking anything else.

Steve sighed as he glanced at Bucky’s face. “We should do something for her.” He said, trying to distract Bucky.

Bucky nodded, glancing at Steve with a knowing look.

“Like what? She was the one who cut our vacation short in the first place. I swear, she’s more addicted to work than you are, punk.”

Steve shook his head and smiled. “Jerk.” Steve’s smile faded. “What are we going to do?”

Bucky shook his head slowly. “I don’t know, punk. But we need to do something.” Bucky tried to reach up to rub at his chest where your connection burned bright, but the restraints forced his hands back against the chair.

The connection had been burning brighter lately. Bucky had always relished the connection he had to you. Ever since he’d first begun to feel your presence in his mind, he’d loved the way he could anchor you to the world. It was a connection he cherished because he loved that someone needed him. It was a physical pull that helped him know that no matter where you went, he’d always be able to find you.

But lately? Lately the connection had become a burning fire, always present. It was almost like you were clinging to the connection more strongly now. Like you were afraid if you didn’t, you were going to disappear entirely.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a worried glance. They’d both felt it.

They just couldn’t figure out why.

Steve leaned his head against his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what had changed. He didn’t get long to ponder.

A noise in the hallway caught his attention and he glanced at Bucky before the two soldiers strained their necks towards the door.

Bucky began tugging at his binds more earnestly.

Screams sounded, some being cut off unexpectedly. “Shit.” Steve groaned, pulling on his own binds.

The screams and gunfire sounded closer and closer to the room as Bucky and Steve struggled in vain.

The screams abruptly cut off and silence echoed around the room for a brief moment before the door slowly slid open and a flash of red burst into the room.

“I am your singing telegram!” A voice sang. A man in a skin-tight red suit pranced into the room, a body slung over his shoulder. He pulled a katana out of nowhere and slashed at Steve’s binds, freeing the soldier before he pointed the katana at Bucky. “Free the other beefcake now. Mush!”

Steve glanced between the loon and Bucky and back again before he held up his hands and stepped towards Bucky. He gripped at the metal holding Bucky in place and pulled, crunching the metal in his fists. Bucky rubbed at his wrist as he slipped into a fighting stance.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded.

The man spun around and threw a saucy look over his shoulder as he squatted slightly and put a finger to where his mouth ought to have been under his mask. “Lil’ ol’ me?” He asked. “Why, I’m Deadpool. Nice to meet you.”

Steve and Bucky were staring wide eyed at the unconscious body slung over Deadpool’s shoulder.

Blood was dripping down your temple. Your hands were ducted taped in front of you and duct tape covered your mouth.

“Doll?” Steve choked, stepping towards you.

Deadpool spun around again. “Well, if you insist. Pucker-up, buttercup.” He leaned forward.

Bucky ducked around him and reached for your body. Deadpool pranced backwards, taking you with him. He effortlessly reached up and pulled you off his shoulder, catching you in his arms bridal style. “Not so fast, tall-dark-and-handsome. She’s my girl now.”

“Like hell!” Bucky yelled, taking another threatening step towards the man.

Deadpool held up his katana and aimed it at Bucky’s chest, freezing the soldier in his tracks. “Let’s see what she has to say about it, huh?” He asked.

Deadpool waited a second until he was sure Bucky wasn’t going to try anything funny and then he sat on the ground and tapped at your cheek. “Hey. Hey Princess. Yeah. You. Wake up.” Your eyes fluttered opened and you glanced at Deadpool in confusion. You mumbled something unintelligible around the duct tape, your pupils dilating funny.

Deadpool threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah. I bet ducks would if they could. Now, come on Princess. We gotta go.”

You squinted at him and Steve and Bucky both took another threatening step towards the two of you.

Deadpool leaned closer until his nose was pressed against yours. “Come on, Peach, we don’t got all day. The Red Coats are coming.”

Just like that, almost as if it were a code word you were waiting for, your eyes widened in horror and you reached your tied hands up to grip Deadpool’s shoulder and you blinked away, leaving two terrified soldiers alone in your wake.


	2. Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter. More coming soon!

Your eyes fluttered open and you rolled to the side and threw up. 

“Ooof. Rough night, huh?” A voice asked. 

You rolled back onto your back and groaned as something red filled your vision. “What the hell?” You rolled onto your other side and prayed that you’d wake up and this nightmare would be over. 

A man in a skin-tight suit flung himself next to you. “Draw me like one of your French girls.” He begged. 

You squeezed your eyes shut and groaned, holding your stomach. 

“Oh yeah. Concussion’s will do you like that.” 

You peeked open a single eye. “What did you do?” You demanded weakly. 

He threw both hands up to his mouth and gasped in mock outrage. “Me? I would never do anything horrible ever. I’m an angel. An absolute angel. Sent from heaven above.” 

You squeezed your eyes shut again as another wave of nausea rolled through you. “You’re the only one alive on this world, dipshit.” You cursed. 

“Language! Do you kiss Captain Liberty with that mouth?! And yeah . . . I noticed that.” You felt him shift away from you and you let out a sigh of relief before a thud sounded next to you. You jumped and your eyes flew open. A grotesquely scared and half rotted corpse was staring at you. You scrambled away, ignoring your aches and pains as you did everything you could to put distance between you and the corpse on the floor. 

“What the hell!” 

The man pointed at the corpse. “Couldn’t help but notice my less attractive identical twin here was dead.” 

Your head whipped between the suited man and the dead corpse and back again, your stomach rolling as your head swam around your concussion. Your breaths started coming in short gasps as you struggled to follow a series of events that seemed so strange without the proper context. Your fingers clawed at the dirt as you scrambled for purchase. Your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest and you had the strangest desire to claw your skin of and disappear entirely at the same time. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” You murmured over and over, unaware of the words spilling from your lips. You couldn’t do this. You couldn’t. 

The man in the red suit watched you nervously. "Whoa nelly. Hold on.” He squatted next to you and patted you on the head in the most awkward way he was capable of. “Come on girl, bottle it up. Bottle up them feelings.” He gripped your head in a headlock and slammed your head against his chest. He stroked your hair. “Easy girl. Easy now.” 

He sniffed your hair as you shoved at him. “I’m not a damn dog!” You growled, managing to get your breathing under control. 

The man shrugged and rolled away until he was lounging against his own dead body. “So, you wanna explain what’s going on here in Apokolips?” 

You pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. You felt for the connection to your anchors that hummed in your chest and felt both Steve and Bucky pulling on it faintly. You tried to let your powers pull you back to them but your head swam at the mere thought of traveling between the worlds. You were stuck. 

“The world ended.” You said miserably, folding your head into your knees. 

The man nodded slowly. “Tough break.” He said after a minute. 

You scoffed. 

The man rolled towards you until he was lying at your feet. “So what’s your part of all of it? Hmmm? What’s a girl like you doing vacationing in a dump like this?” 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You pushed to your feet, ignoring the way the world spun around you. You stumbled a bit but threw your hand out when the man reached his hands to steady you. “Stay away from me!” You screamed. You closed your eyes and pictured your room in the tower. You pulled everything you had and pulled yourself away from the red man and across the world to the tower that existed here. You stumbled to your knees as you crashed inside. You collapsed to the ground and stared up at the ceiling, blood streaming down your face. 

You hadn’t been an Avenger in this world. You hadn’t even had powers. Not till the end. Your room wasn’t your room here. It had been Bucky’s. If you closed your eyes and concentrated, you could still smell the faintest whiffs that were HIM. 

You rolled onto your side and curled up into a little ball. 

You cried yourself to sleep as you laid lost in the world you so desperately wanted to forget ever having been a part of. 

Bucky stumbled to a stop in the hallway and clutched at his chest as his connection to you hummed. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked, desperately. 

Bucky shook his head. “I feel her.” He said, grappling for that connection. “I feel her. She’s okay.” 

Steve nodded and let out a breath. “Then let’s go get her.” He said, turning back in the direction of Tony’s lab. 

Bucky nodded determinedly and stalked after him. 

“Hang on, doll. We’re coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Mrsfredxweasley and thepracticalheartmom for the angst. 
> 
> I'm never writing fluff again.


	3. Talk to Me Sugar

You woke up to something poking your check repeatedly. “If that’s anything but your finger I’m going to kill you.” You groaned, opening your eyes to see that strange man’s face inches away from yours. “How’d you find me?” You demanded next. 

He stood up and spun around the room. “Two beefcakes waiting on your every whim back home and you weren’t going to go right to them here? Come on, sweetiebaby. Give me some credit. I’m no Robert Downey Jr. As Sherlock Holmes but I’m a damn fine detective when I want to be. Plus – no offense, sweetcheeks. You didn’t look like you were going to get very far and there was this big tall tower with a huge ‘A for Asswipes’ plastered right on the front.” 

You pushed yourself up and leaned against Bucky’s bed. The nausea had passed. That was a good sign. You concentrated on your connections, hoping that you could maybe pull yourself out of this hellscape now but the connections still wavered weakly. That wasn’t a good sign. It was too early to panic though. You were injured and weak. That could be affecting it. 

You glanced up at the man. “What am I supposed to call you?” You asked. 

He pulled a top hat and a cane out of nowhere and slid the hat over his head. He tilted it slightly and winked at you. “Call me Pool. Mr. Pool.” 

You groaned. “Pool as in ‘Deadpool’? You asked, glancing up at him in trepidation. 

Deadpool gasped in excitement. “You’ve HEARD of me? Oh what an honor.” 

You had to resist the urge to slam your head against something hard. You pushed to your feet and gestured for Deadpool to follow you. “Come on, you deranged Saint Nick. I need to eat something.” 

“Oh THANK SPIDEY. I was going to SAY. You invite me all the way to your messed up little paradise, and you don’t even offer me a beverage? Some people would call that ‘rude’.” 

You shot him a glare over your shoulder. “Some people would call hitting someone over the head with a lead pipe and duct taping them up before hitching a ride with them when they teleported; ‘rude’.” 

“Oh. Hehe. You remember that, huh? I’ll have to talk to Domino about that. She said no one ever remembers when she does it.” 

You ignored him as you wandered through the empty halls, looking for the kitchen. A strange pang ran through you as your eyes traced the familiar decorations that reminded you so much of the home you’d come to make for yourself on the world that wasn’t yours. Your eyes also traced over the unfamiliar relics of the heroes that didn’t exist on your world and who never would. Circumstances created heroes. Not the other way around. The villains on your new world didn’t need Elsa Bloodstone or the Power Pack Kids. You sighed and ran your finger over the face of Julie Power. You’d known her in another lifetime . . . 

You pushed away from the wall of memories and headed for the kichen. “The electricity died when the world did. I’m afraid all you’ve got are dry goods. 

Deadpool twirled around the room looking at everything that caught his eye. “Things sure were different here, weren’t they?” He asked. 

You rummaged through the cupboards, a tic in your throat as you struggled not to cry. You really needed your boys right now. 

“Yeah.” You said shortly. 

You pulled a few cans of bread paste and a few cans of butter out and chucked them at Deadpool’s head. He caught them in his hands and read the labels suspiciously. “Canned bread? What is this; Spongebob?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Just eat it.” You ordered, popping your own cans open. You dipped your fingers into the bread paste and then into the butter before you started eating. You let the familiar sense of comfort wash over you as you ate something you hadn’t had in years. It was just as terrible as you remembered. 

Deadpool sniffed at the cans before he glanced at you and made a twirling motion with his fingers. 

“What?” You asked. 

“Turn around. I’m a nervous eater.” 

You rolled your eyes but did as he asked, too tired to fight him on something so stupid. The two of you ate in silence for a long minute before Deadpool had to go and ruin the peaceful quiet. 

“So who died and made you queen of the world?” He asked. 

You forgot your injuries and all of your aches and pains as you blinked across the room. Before Deadpool knew what hit him, you had him pinned to a wall by the throat. Words failed you as a blinding fury overtook you. 

It was Steve’s smiling face coming from a picture right next to Deadpool’s head that reminded who you were and what you had waiting for you back home. You weren’t a murderer. You weren’t. 

You took a deep breath and took a step backwards. “I’m sorry.” You said, desperately trying to mean it. “Just . . .” 

“Touchy subject. No, I get it.” 

You glanced at him with disbelief clearly written across your face. You crossed your arms over your chest, your posture tense. 

Deadpool shook his head. “Contrary to popular belief, I CAN be serious when I need to be.” 

You shot him another look and he shook his head. “No. Seriously.” He glanced around the room and jumped over to an armchair, pushing it next to a couch. Then he gestured for you to lie down. You shook your head and he sighed. “Just . . . okay?” He whined. 

You threw your head back and glanced at the ceiling before you walked to the couch and lay down. Deadpool arranged himself professionally into the armchair and glanced at you as he pulled a notebook and pencil out of his suit and posed to write something down. “Lay all you worries on me. I’ve been told I am an EXCELLENT listener.” 

You sighed again and stared up at the ceiling, tracing the cracks and stains as you wondered where to start. 

“What do you want to know?” You finally asked. “The troubles at home or the troubles here?” 

Deadpool squealed. “Oh, troubles at home too?! Oh, guuuurl. I had NO idea. You spill that hot tea, you!” 

You blinked at him before you turned your attention back to the ceiling. “Uuuhhh . . .” 

“How about you start with those two beefy beefcakes that are so head over heels for you.” He sighed and drew something you were ENTIRELY sure you didn’t want to ever see in his notebook. “What I wouldn’t give for some manflesh like that to call my own.” 

You cocked your head and just let that comment wash over you. “Steve and Bucky. They’re great.” You started. 

“I just bet they are.” Deadpool murmured dreamily under his breath. 

You glanced at him with wide eyes before you once again glanced away. “I . . . uh . . . yeah. They’re great.” 

“But?” 

“But nothing.” 

“Oh sweetie-honey-sugar-pie. No one says that unless there’s something wrong.” 

You closed your eyes and counted to ten and then you did it again just for good measure. “They . . . They’ve been distant lately. I think they’re giving me space.” 

“Why would you need space?” He asked, pulling a pair of scissors out of nowhere as he began cutting a series of paper dolls out of his notes. 

A tear slipped down the side of your face and you wiped at it brusquely. “I got hurt on a mission.” 

“Friendly fire, huh? Yeah. Happens all the time. You tell them no to worry about it?” 

You nodded. 

“So what’s the deal?” 

“I was pregnant.” 

Deadpool gasped and flung himself sideways over the arms of his armchair. He threw his hands against his cheeks and leaned close to you. “You’re PREGGERS? Holy cowpie sugar-bear. Oh Negasonic is going to go bananas. She pretends not to care, but she loves babies.” 

“Was, Pool. I was pregnant.” 

Deadpool sank back into a professional pose and pulled out his shredded notebook again. “Uh-oh. Past tense. Not good.” 

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault. But . . . the baby didn’t make it and . . . I . . . I haven’t been able to tell them.” 

Deadpool suddenly had a steering wheel in his hands and a bus driver cap on his head. He ‘slammed on the breaks’ and made a screeching sound. “Step on the brakes, baby. You haven’t told them? How long ago did THIS happen?” 

“A couple of months.” You admitted. 

Deadpool shook his head and tossed the steering wheel behind him. “Oh honeyboots. You need to talk to them.” 

You squirmed in your chair. You couldn’t tell them. You couldn’t. It would destroy them. But . . . 

“A secret this big is destroying you too, you know.” Deadpool said quietly, hitting the nail on the head. 

You blinked back your tears and shoved away from the couch. “We need to go.” You said, abruptly, stalking away from the couch. 

“Oh?! Wee! Where are we going now?!” He asked. 

“We need medical supplies and a place to lay low for the night.” 

“We can’t do that here?” Deadpool asked. 

You shook your head and glanced around. There were too many memories here but more importantly . . . “Mephisto will be here soon. We can’t be here when he arrives. Trust me.” 

Deadpool hid behind you, glancing behind himself nervously. “Mephisto? That doesn’t sound good.” 

Your gaze darkened as memories flashed through your head. Your fists clenched. “He’s not.” 

Steve rubbed at his chest were his connection to you was beginning to ache. A deep soul-crushing agony was burning there. You were in pain and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He tried to focus on what Tony was trying to explain, but he couldn’t. His soul focus was on you. On getting you home. He needed you here and based on the way Bucky was barely keeping the Winter Soldier part of himself held back, Bucky needed you home too. 

Tony glanced at the two soldiers and smiled. “So What do you think? 

Steve glanced up at him sharply. “Think about what?” He asked. 

Tony ran an aggravated hand down his face. “Of the transporter. You’re saying you didn’t hear anything I just said?” 

Steve shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. 

Tony sighed. “Alright, JARVIS, from the top.” 

The presentation reset itself and Steve sighed. “Just hold on, doll. We’re coming for you.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto huh. Iiiiiinteresting.
> 
> Comments? Likes? Concerns? Prophecies?
> 
> Lemme know!


	4. The Dire Wraiths

You slunk through the destroyed streets, avoiding bodies and doing your best to stick to the shadows as you watched the sun start to dim. “What’s got your booty in such a rush, sugar dumpling?” Deadpool asked behind you, swatting at your rear. 

You caught his wrist in a bruising hold and turned to face him slowly. “Do that again and I’ll feed you to the Dire Wraiths.” 

“Kinky.” Deadpool said, sending you a wink. “Though I thought your go to threat would be those beefcakes of yours. Thought you might want to see them really rough me up. You know, give me what for.” 

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the street. “Trust me, Pool. We get out of this and those ‘beefcakes’ will rough you up plenty. They’re a little overprotective like that.” 

Deadpool sighed blissfully behind you as you dragged him down the street with a sense of urgency building in your gut as the sun sank lower and lower towards the horizon. “Ahhh . . . young love.” He cooed. 

“What?” You asked distractedly. You spotted the urgent care that was located on the street and started pulling him towards it faster and faster. 

“Easy there, sugarbear. Where’s the fire?” 

The last of the sunlight slipped into nothing right as you reached the doors of the clinic. You threw them open, just as a demonic screech shattered the air. 

“The hell?” Deadpool asked. 

You didn’t give him any time to look around before you shoved him into the building with more strength than you looked capable of having and threw yourself in behind him. You spun around and slammed the door shut, locking it in place. You grabbed Deadpool’s hand and drew him into the back of the office, looking every door behind you as you went. In the distance, you could hear the Dire Wraiths screeching as they hunted. You glanced around the office, searching for penlights or flashlights or anything you could get your hands on. You pointed at the medical supplies. “Grab what you can!” You ordered. 

Deadpool, for once, didn’t give you any sass as he shuffled around grabbing armfuls of everything in sight. You threw open drawer after drawer until you found a laser pointer and a penlight. You grabbed them both just as you heard something start slamming against the front door of the clinic. 

“Come on!” You ordered, grabbing Deadpool by the arm as you tugged him towards the stairs. 

“What the hell is coming for us?! I’m not that kind of a snack!” Deadpool yelped behind you. 

You ignored him, panic filling your every movement as you raced up the stairs. You heard glass shatter and your heart nearly beat itself right out of your chest as you tugged Deadpool faster and faster up the stairs. You could hear the skittering sounds of the Dire Wraiths picking through the shattered glass in the front room and your panic was nearly eating you alive. You couldn’t. You couldn’t do this. Please, whoever was listening, not this. Not again. 

Medical supplies were flying every which way as Deadpool struggled to keep up with your frantic pace. 

You were nearly to the top of the stairs when a voice you knew too well called up to you. 

“Doll?” 

You froze in your steps, a choked sob ringing into the darkness. 

No. 

Bucky clutched at his chest as pure terror shot through him. His breaths were coming in short gasps and his heart was thudding uncomfortably in his chest. He reached a hand out to cling to Steve’s shoulder as the two of them all but collapsed to the ground. “Stevie?” He panted. 

Steve nodded desperately. “I know. I know Buck. I know. I feel it.” 

“Stevie. We need to . . .” 

Steve nodded frantically. “I know. I know.” 

“She’s . . .” 

“I know, Buck. We’ll save her. We will.” 

Bucky clutched at his chest, the images of his time spent in your world fresh in his mind. The horrors he saw there. They were permanently embedded it his brain but he knew. He knew without knowing that the things he saw there only the beginning. 

Something had destroyed your world. 

He had a feeling it was back. 

And he wasn’t there to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm . . . 
> 
> Ooph.


	5. That's Not Steve

“Doll? What’s wrong?” It was Steve’s voice calling up to you, but it wasn’t Steve. 

Deadpool’s head whipped comically from you to the man standing at the foot of the stairs and back again. You shook your head frantically as tears streamed down your face and you fumbled for the connection to your anchors that still beat weakly in your chest. 

“Just a minute, bootylicious!” Deadpool called down the stairs. He turned to you and opened his arms up, dumping all his supplies on the stairs so he could reach out and grip your biceps tightly. “Well?! Go on dimple-dumples! Go get your MAN.” 

You struggled out of Deadpool’s hold so you could fumbled with the lights that were still clenched tightly in your hands. “That’s not my man.” You mumbled. “That’s not Steve.” 

Deadpool glanced downstairs where ‘Steve’ was starting to walk up the stairs. He glanced at your frantic expression and then at Steve and back again. “One second.” He murmured to you. “I’ve got a way to prove it.” 

Deadpool turned back to Steve. “Hey, thicc boi, show me America’s ass!” 

‘Steve’ cocked his head and glanced between the two of you curiously before he very, very slowly turned around and bent slightly at the waist. 

Deadpool gasped in horror and threw himself dramatically backwards. “ImposTER!” He hissed, drawing out the ending syllable dramatically. 

‘Steve’ turned around and took another step up the stairs, his expression darkening as something seemed to unfold out of his back. 

You could do this. You HAD to do this. It wasn’t your Steve. It wasn’t the man who would hold you when your nightmares woke you up. It wasn’t the man who would make you burned waffles on Sunday mornings or dress up like Brett McHottie when he’d royally screwed up. 

This was a Dire Wraith and it WAS going to kill you. 

You ignored Deadpool, your entire focus narrowing in on the creature that was stepping closer and closer to you as you gripped the penlight and the laser pointer in your fists. 

You watched as the tarsus’s unfolded from ‘Steve’s’ back as he drew ever closer to you. You wouldn’t die here tonight. You refused to be the last casualty of your forgotten world. This had been your HOME and you’d be DAMNED if you let them take you from it. 

Steve’s face morphed grotesquely as he drew closer and closer. You held your ground as you watched the skin peel away from his face as the Dire Wraith shifted. 

You swallowed hard, your fists clenched so tightly around the lights, you were drawing blood and you desperately pulled on your bonds, wishing desperately that you could teleport now, more than ever. Tears streamed down your face, your heart was in your throat, and just as the tarsus was about to reach you, you flung your fists out, pointing the small pinpricks of light right into the creatures eyes. 

The thing screeched as it flung itself down the stairs, away from the light. You and Deadpool watched in abject horror as the thing thudded down the stairs and splatted grotesquely at the bottom. 

Your fists dropped limply to your sides and a wave of despair, terror, and a soul-wrenching pain shot through you as you saw ‘Steve’ lying dead at the bottom of the stairs. 

You choked on a sob. 

Deadpool glanced from you to the splattered remains on the ground and back again before he, with more comfort than you thought he was capable of, gently wrapped an arm around your shoulder and led you the rest of the way up the stairs and to the relative safety of the upper floors. 

Deadpool led you to one of the examination rooms. You pulled yourself into the bed and curled up on the crinkly examination paper laid out on it. You felt like you couldn’t breathe as you sucked in heaving lungsful of air and gripped at the anchor connections you could feel humming in your chest. 

“Come on, baby boo. Come on now. Breathe for me. You got this.” 

You nodded miserably as you reached your free hand out frantically and slapped it on Deadpool’s chest. You glanced at the whites of his mask as you struggled to ground yourself back in reality. 

Ever since your baby had died, you’d felt like you were only ever two seconds away from a complete breakdown. 

And now you were here. 

And your boys weren’t. 

You were alone. 

Well. You had Pool. 

You weren’t sure if that made it better or worse. 

The thought was so unexpected, you let out a weak chuckle. 

“There she is.” Deadpool cooed, reaching out to boop your nose. “Scared me there, baby doll.” 

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled weakly, a feeling of exhaustion sweeping over you. 

“Just don’t do it again. How else am I going to get off this rock? In case you forgot, you’re my ride.” He said. 

You shot him a weak glare, but he only seemed to smile under his mask. 

You closed your eyes and let out a deep sigh as you uncurled yourself out of your ball to lie more comfortably on the examination table. 

“How’s that coming, by the way?” Deadpool asked as he wandered around the room, looking in cupboards and opening drawers. 

“How’s what coming?” 

“The teleporting thing. It . . . it uh . . . back online yet?” 

You shot him an unamused glance. “Not a computer, Pool.” You felt the need to remind him. 

Deadpool shrugged. “Never said you were, boo-boo. A face that good? Mmm. Technology’s not capable of that yet.” 

You rolled your eyes but tugged on your powers anyway they felt . . . they felt just out of reach. As though something was blocking them. 

You said as much to Deadpool. “What would be doing that?” He asked. 

“Probably Mephisto’s magic.” You said. “I can’t penetrate it when it’s like this.” 

“Kinky.” Deadpool mouthed. 

You reached over and slapped his chest. 

“Hey!” He rolled away on the small stool he’d found in offense. “No need to get physical. Unless you like that kind of thing.” 

You sighed deeply and settled further onto the bed, your eyes fluttering shut. 

You heard the sounds of swords scraping and you opened your eyes and leaned over the side of your bed to see Deadpool scratching at the floor with his blades like a damn cat before he spun around in a circle and settled down. “Tell me a story?” He asked hopefully as he glanced up at you. 

You sighed and wondered, not for the first time since your adventure began, why you’d gotten stuck here with Pool of all people. 

“Once upon a time . . .” You started. 

“Not that kind of story.” Deadpool interrupted. 

“What kind then?” You asked. 

“What happened here? And what in the HELL was Not-America's-Ass?” 

Your eyes flew open.


	6. Can't Save Everyone

“It wasn’t always like this.” You started, your eyes glazing over with memories of your family. There had been hard times, but there had been happy times too. You still missed them almost everyday. 

“This world was a lot like yours.” 

“I noticed.” Deadpool noted dryly. “Got an awful lot of doppelgängers here . . . doll.” 

You shuddered at the nickname. It was too soon. 

“Yeah. Well. Things change.” 

“I noticed that too.” 

The two of you were silent for a long minute before you found your voice again. “There was a villain. Thanos.” 

“Useless twat.” Deadpool muttered under his breath. 

You resisted the urge to smile as you stared up at the ceiling. “He had a right hand. Mephisto. Demon Lord.” 

“Chills. Literal chills. Look.” 

You glanced down as Deadpool rolled his sleeve up. You stared at the scarred skin. “Uh . . . yeah. Nice . . . goosebumps you’ve got there.” 

Deadpool nodded seriously before he settled back down. “And the Dire Wraiths?” 

“His minions.” 

“Not as cute as the yellow ones.” 

“I noticed.” You quipped back. 

You couldn’t see it, but Deadpool smiled, relieved to hear the rest of the tension bleed out of your voice. “What’s their deal anyhow?” 

You sighed and ran a hand over your face. “They're shapeshifters and they feed on memories.” You saw Deadpool raise his hand and you flung yours out to stop him. “Nope! Before you ask! No! They don’t need to probe you to do it.” 

“So how’d they know about wonder boy back there, huh? Riddle me that one.” 

“Not my first rodeo.” 

Deadpool nodded to himself. “Tangoed with the devil himself before have you? Fascinating. Met him too myself a few times.” 

You shook your head. “I’ve never dealt with Mephisto directly. The Avengers here did . . . you saw how well that went.” 

“What makes you so special?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Deadpool shrugged. “I’m just sayin’. You’re still here.” 

Angry tears threatened to spill from your eyes and you ground your teeth together as a familiar sort of guilt filled you to the brim. “The attack took us by surprise. The Dire Wraiths had completely integrated themselves into society. We didn’t see it coming. By the time Mephisto unleashed his final assault, it was too late.” You sighed. “Panic makes people do crazy things.” Your eyes glazed over with memories. “Some ran. Some hid. Some killed themselves first to avoid being killed.” 

“And you?” Deadpool prompted when you trailed off. 

“I got a superpower. An uncontrollable one. One second I’m watching these things suck the brains out of my friends and family and the next second I was standing in the middle of an empty alley on your world.” You wiped at the tears staining your face with a rough hand. “I tried for days to come back. I thought . . .” You chuckled darkly. “I thought that if I could get back here I could bring more of them with me. I thought . . .” 

“Can’t save everyone, sugarbeets. Believe me.” 

You nodded and bit your lip as tears continued streaming down your face. You’d heard it before. You’d told it to yourself more times than you could count. 

Maybe one day you’d believe it. 

“Where’d the two hunky hunks come into it?” 

“I ran into Steve a few weeks after I landed in your world. I’d been caught on security footage and Tony and Fury had been tracking me down. Wanted me for the Avengers Initiative. Steve happened to be the closest Avenger when they finally narrowed it down. They sent him to bring me in.” A genuine smile crossed your lips, the first you’d had all day. “He introduced himself. He shook my hand and that was all it took. Whatever internal compass I have that tells me up from down . . . it latched on to him and it’s never let him go.” 

You rubbed at your chest where the connection was growing steadily stronger. You would always have your boys. 

“And the brooding one?” 

You chuckled. “Bucky . . . Bucky was unexpected. He just kind of happened and then . . . then it was like he’d always been there. I can’t imagine life without him now.” 

“Even when he friendly fires you?” 

Your smile faded a fraction, and you ran a hand over your scarred stomach, but you knew the answer. “Even then.” It would never change. 

You lay in companionable silence for a long minute before you turned to Deadpool. “Get some sleep, Pool. I’ll take first watch.” 

“If you insist lady lips.” 

You heard the sound of snoring seconds later. 

You stared at the ceiling as you listened to the distant screeches of pissed of Dire Wraiths hunting their next meal. You rubbed your stomach absently and let your mind wander to thoughts of your boys. Of how much you missed them and how much you wished everything could go back to the way it was before . . . before Bucky was triggered. 

You closed your eyes and concentrated on bond you shared with them that seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. You gently reached out and tugged lightly on the connection you shared with Steve, trying to pull yourself towards him but it was like tugging on a rope connected to a brick wall. You sighed and let the connection go. You needed to deal with your concussion, and you needed out of Mephisto’s magical pull. 

You sighed let yourself relax against the bed. You’d just have to wait until morning when Mephisto and his goons went back to the deepest pits of hell. You might have a fighting chance then. 

And first thing you were going to do when you got back home? Kiss your boys and ask them to lock you up in the tower. After this, you never wanted to be away from them again. 

You heard glass skitter across the floor.


	7. Lost and Found

“This isn’t like time travel. I can pull you back whenever. You just say the word. These bracelets are linked with JARVIS’ systems here. It’s the same technology I use in her suit to keep an eye on her when she jumps on missions. We can’t communicate in so many words. Not yet anyway. But if you press this button here, the bracelets will pull you back. I’m basically using the earth's natural magnetic core which is, funnily enough, distinctly different from the world she . . .” 

“Tony.” Steve interrupted, watching the tense way Bucky was holding his gun. 

Tony followed Steve’s line of sight to Bucky’s twitchy gun finger and nodded quickly. “Right. Yup. Time sensitive. I’ll tell you about it when you get back.” 

Steve grimaced but moved to stand on the platform next to Bucky. He adjusted his grip on his shield and made sure the two extra bracelets Tony had given him were tucked safely into his belt. 

“I can’t promise where you’ll end up or what you’ll be walking into.” Tony warned. 

Bucky shook his head impatiently. “Doesn’t matter. Send it.” 

Tony glanced at Steve who rubbed at his chest where his connection to you was burning tightly. Every so often he could feel you tugging on it weakly like you were trying to get back to him, but you still hadn’t appeared. It could only mean one thing. You were stuck. 

Fine. 

You couldn’t come to him? 

He’d go to you. 

“Send it.” He echoed. 

Tony flipped the switch. 

The bright light faded, and Steve and Bucky instantly fell into combative positions. A desperate screech filled the air and then seemed to carry until they were surrounded by it. It was night on your world, but the skies still burned red. The smell of ash and sulfur filled the air. 

“Where the hell are we?” Steve asked breathlessly, glancing around. You . . . you came here? 

“Exactly.” Bucky grunted. 

He didn’t say anything else as he lifted his gun and quickly did a sweep with his scope. Once he was satisfied there was no pressing threats, he gestured in a seemingly random direction. “We need to go.” 

Steve didn’t hesitate as he followed Bucky into the unknown. Both soldiers were on high alert as they looked for any signs of you in the baren wasteland of New York. The number of bodies piled everywhere, some looking half-devoured, ate at Steve and he wanted to close his eyes against the horrors of your world. 

No WONDER you still woke up with nightmares of the world you’d once known. 

How many of these people had you known? 

How much of this destruction had you seen? 

Bucky stumbled to a stop in front of Steve and Steve nearly crashed into his back. Steve tensed as he moved around Bucky, his shield held at the ready as Bucky took aim. 

A lone figure stood in the middle of the street. Her hair blew in the breeze, her back was turned to them. But Steve recognized that figure anywhere. 

“Sweetheart!” He called, taking a step forward. 

Bucky flung a hand out in front of Steve stopping him in his tracks. 

“What the hell?!” Steve demanded, rounding on Bucky. 

Bucky shook his head slowly, his eyes glued to your figure as you cocked your head and slowly turned. 

Steve tried to take another step forward, but Bucky held him back even more firmly. “Get off of me!” Steve yelled, shaking Bucky’s hand off of him. Steve shouldered his shield and took a step towards you as a smile lit up your face. “Sweethea . . .” 

The crack of a gun firing filled the air and Steve watched as you dropped. 

“NO!” He screamed. 

Bucky reached out and tugged on Steve’s shoulder. “We need to go!” He bit out, listening as the sounds of hundreds of creatures filled the eerie darkness. “We need to go!” 

Steve rounded on Bucky and shoved him in the chest. “You killed her! You . . .” He glanced back at your body and fell to his knees. “We came to save her.” 

Bucky glanced around desperately before he swung his gun strap over his shoulder so he could grip Steve by the biceps. “And we will! SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT WASN’T HER!” 

Steve glanced at Bucky blankly. “That wasn’t . . .?” 

Bucky poked at Steve’s chest. “Follow her.” He ordered. “She’s been pulling us to her this whole time.” 

Steve fumbled for the connection in his chest and nearly wept when he realized it was still there, glowing brighter than ever. “Sweetheart.” He mumbled, rubbing at his chest. 

Bucky glanced around again. “Stevie, we gotta go. They’ll be coming now.” 

Steve glanced at your fallen form one last time before he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we gotta go.” He pushed to his feet and took off after Bucky. 

You pushed off the bed and scrambled towards the counter where Deadpool had flung your penlight after your panic attack. “No, no, no, no, no.” You repeated over and over again. Who were you going to have to kill this time? Bucky? Nat? You hadn’t seen your family in awhile. 

You glanced over at Deadpool who was still lying unconscious on the floor. “Pool!” You hissed. “Wake up!” 

Deadpool murmured something in his sleep and you kicked him in the shin. 

He sat up quickly. “Another one’s coming.” You murmured, adjusting your grip on your lights again. “See if you can’t find a flashlight or something.” 

“The swords don’t work?” 

“They’ll kill ‘em. Yeah.” 

“Soooooo . . .” 

“It’s going to take the form of someone you love, Pool. If you feel comfortable ramming a sword through that, fine by me.” 

Deadpool smiled and for the first time, chills went down your spine as you recognized just how deadly he was. 

He held his blades out. “This’ll be fun.” He cooed. 

The two of you angled yourself as you heard the creaking on the stairs drawing closer and closer. “More than one.” You noted. 

“Less than hundred. Shame.” Deadpool retorted. 

Your heart beat an unsteady rhythm in your chest as you one again gripped at the only defenses you had. You could do this. You could. Just till morning. You just had to make it till morning. 

Bucky, Steve, your family. 

These THINGS weren’t them. 

Your boys were waiting for you back home. You just had to make it there. 

The footsteps sounded loud and final as they neared your door. You swallowed hard and steeled yourself. 

You could do this. 

You could do this. 

The doorknob twisted and you crouched into a defensive position. 

The door clicked open and the wood started swinging inward. A shadowy figure took a step into the room and Deadpool let out a manic yell as he charged forward and swung his blade down. 

At the last possible second, a giant frisbee was flung up in defense, and Deadpool's sword shattered against it. 

A thousand and one things ran through your head but you could only voice one of them out loud. “Steve?” 

The frisbee clattered to the ground and the next second, you found yourself in Steve’s arms as he clung to you so tightly, your ribs creaked. 

You sobbed into his shoulder as your hands ran through his familiar locks and you breathed in the scent that was distinctly him. “You’re here. You’re here. You’re real. You’re here.” 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he felt your heart beating against his and your lips brush against his ear as you clung to him. He let out a choked sob as he couldn’t help but echo your words back to you as he ran a gloved hand through your hair. 

Behind you, Deadpool took a step towards the two of you as though about to join in on the embrace. “Don’t even think about it.” Bucky grit out, aiming his gun in Deadpool’s direction. 

Deadpool flung up his hands in surrender just as you pulled away from Steve just enough so that you could stare in his eyes. “What are you doing here?” You asked, resisting the urge to pull yourself back into his full embrace. 

Steve reached up and brushed hair out of your eyes and dirt off your face as he struggled to speak. 

“Tony.” Bucky said succinctly, holding up his wrist so you could see the patented Stark tech blinking away. Bucky’s fingers clenched around the gun as he struggled to resist his own urge to hold you in his arms. 

He would never forget pulling the trigger on something that looked just like you. 

He needed to hold you in his arms and know that you were real. 

But Steve needed it too. And Bucky wanted to be sure that Deadpool wasn’t going to get anywhere near you ever again. 

“Can they take us home?” You asked hopefully, giving Bucky your full attention. You seemed to need to hold him too as you stared at him longingly and rubbed at your chest where your connection to him burned. 

Bucky nodded. 

“Can we please go home?” You cried, tears slipping down your face again. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Steve cooed. “You don’t have to ask twice.” 

Steve moved to step out of your arms, but you couldn’t seem to let go of him. He awkwardly dug into his belt and pulled out the two spare bracelets. He slipped one onto your wrist, kissing your nose as he did so, before he chucked the other one at Deadpool. 

“Let me get this straight. This lets me go home?” Deadpool asked, slipping the thing onto his ankle. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yes.” 

“Anytime I want?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well alright then. I’ll see you guys later.” Deadpool adjusted his grip on his remaining sword. “It’s Deadpool one, creatures zero. Time to get a high score.” 

Deadpool moved towards the door but Bucky grabbed him by the bicep. “One use only, WADE.” He sneered. “And when and if you do eventually make it back, you stay the hell away from the tower or you’ll see why those things out there are afraid of ME.” 

Deadpool nodded once before he saluted at you and skipped out of the door. 

Bucky and Steve stared after him. 

“I want to go home.” You reminded them quietly. 

Bucky was by your side in the next instant. He wrapped himself around your back as you burrowed further into Steve’s chest and then the three of you activated your bracelets.


	8. Home Again

Your head felt like it was about to explode right off your shoulders as the blinding light faded away and you glanced around to see yourself standing in the middle of Tony’s lab. “It worked!” Tony exclaimed with the biggest smile you’d ever seen.

You swayed on your feet.

Steve and Bucky worked in tandem as Bucky shrugged his gun strap off his shoulder and handed the weapon to Steve who took it without question. Bucky turned to you and pulled you tightly to his chest, hiking you up his body and urging you to wrap your legs around his waist as he clutched you almost as tightly as Steve had. You felt the shuddering sob that he let out as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and you pressed your forehead to the back of his neck as you clung to him too. “Thank you.” You whispered over and over again. “Thank you for coming for me. Thank you for saving me.”

Bucky looked up at you then with tear stained eyes and guilt so deep you weren’t sure you’d ever be able to purge it from his soul. “Always.” He promised.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss that quickly turned heated.

“Alright. Alright. Not in the lab. Geez.” Tony whined.

Bucky pulled away from you and pulled you even tighter to his chest as he started marching out of the lab and towards the medbay.

You settled your head against his shoulder and let yourself drift to sleep finally knowing you were home and you were safe.

Bucky and Steve brought you back to the apartment after Cho had given you the all clear. “Just a mild concussion.” She’d said. “And dehydration. Let the IV run its course but she should be okay after. You can take her home if you’d prefer.”

“Yeah.” Steve had said, glancing at the hospital bed where you lay curled up against Bucky’s chest. “Yeah. I think we’d prefer that.”

Cho had nodded knowingly and smiled at Steve before she applied the IV herself. Then she had let Bucky and Steve quietly move you back to the apartment. You didn’t wake once.

Bucky carried you over the threshold as Steve pushed the IV pole in the door behind you.

“She’s really out, huh?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s grip on you tightened fractionally before he let out a sigh. “Yeah. She is.”

“Let’s get her to bed.”

The two again moved in perfect tandem as they moved through the apartment and to your room. Bucky tried laying you on the bed but you began whimpering in your sleep until he kicked off his shoes and climbed in after you.

Steve adjusted the pole so that you were still getting your saline drip before he kicked off his own shoes and moved to spoon the other side of you. He glanced at Bucky over your sleeping form. “She’s okay, Buck.” He murmured as he took one of your hands and placed it against his own chest.

Bucky nodded as he swept gentle fingers over your face, tracing your features. “She is.” Bucky agreed.

Steve couldn’t interpret the look on Bucky’s face.

He sighed and laid his head against your back, breathing you in and letting the familiar rhythm of your heart lull him into a deep sleep.

Bucky watched as you and Steve slept peacefully side by side. “I was worried I was never gonna have this again.” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to your wounded temple.

He sighed.

“If I ever get my hands on that red-suited weasel . . .”

You mumbled something unintelligible in your sleep and burrowed deeper into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky smiled at the sight and settled deeper into the bed, wrapping you tightly in his arms. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but he knew without knowing.

Whatever had been bothering you and pushing you away the past few months . . . you wouldn’t let it push you away any further.

You were home.

Right where you were always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the backstory.
> 
> Mostly.
> 
> I mean, you can look up Mephisto if you'd like. He's a real villain created by Stan Lee. Not a very well known one, which is a shame 'cuz he's a real piece of work.
> 
> Dire Wraiths are real too. Mephisto controls them with his magic. Their nocturnal tendencies were added to the story by me 'cuz I decided to really go with the hell motif.
> 
> Anyway, I promised you adventure. 
> 
> I think I delivered.
> 
> See you next time. ;)


	9. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story was supposed to end with the last chapter. But this popped into my head and I couldn't shake it.
> 
> Enjoy some much needed fluff. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

You woke up to see twin smiles gazing down at you.

"Go away . . ." You groaned. "It's too early for this." You pulled your pillow out from under your head and pulled it over your face.

"No." 

You peaked an eye out from under your pillow and glanced at them suspiciously. "No?"

Bucky's fingers tickled your side and you broke out laughing as you squirmed away from him and into Steve's protective arms.

Steve chuckled as he pulled you close to his chest and wrapped an arm around your waist, twisting your until your back was flush against his chest. He buried his face into your neck and you could feel his smirk as his thumb made lazy strokes against your waist.

You smiled serenely at the domestic moment before you glanced over at Bucky who had a shit-eating-grin plastered to his face.

"What's got you so chipper?" You asked, reaching over to rub your hand against his five-o'clock-shadow.

Bucky grabbed your hand, trapping it against his face as his smile somehow got even bigger.

"You know you sometimes talk in your sleep?" He asked with a tone of voice you knew spelled trouble for you.

A look of dread crossed your face and Bucky nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Oh no." You groaned, reaching for your pillow so you could hide your face again.

Bucky grabbed it out of your reach and flung it off the bed. "Oh yes." He grinned.

You groaned and buried your face in the mattress instead. "What did I say?" 

Steve's chuckles shook you as he buried his face in your back. You glanced at Bucky, waiting for him to drop the embarrassment.

Bucky cleared his throat and pitched his voice higher in a TERRIBLE impression of you. "Call me Rapunzel and lock me away. I don't EVER want to leave again."

You lay frozen in Steve's arms for a long time as the two burst into body shaking laughter.

"You know I didn't mean it!" You cried.

Bucky wiped at his eyes. "Aww. It's okay . . . Rapunzel. We'll keep you safe."

You pushed out of Steve's arms and stood on the mattress, glaring down at the two of them before you yelled out in frustration. "Arrrrrgggghhhh!" 

You stomped your foot and blinked out of the room, leaving the two behind.

You reappeared in the living room and stood frozen as you fumed. 

You cursed under your breath as you realized there was only one place you wanted to be.

You blinked back to the bedroom, glaring your heart out as you crawled back in between the two of them. You turned towards Steve, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pressed your chest against his and held him tight. "This means nothing, you bastards." You grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Steve bit back his chuckles as he looked at Bucky over your shoulder.

Bucky smiled at Steve and mouthed; 'I'm buying ALL the locks.'

Steve shook his head and pulled you even tighter to his body as a feeling of peace invaded him. 

He hoped you would still be willing to come crawling back to bed after Bucky was done with the apartment. The front door was never going to open again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the locks.
> 
> All of them.
> 
> Too bad she can . . . oh, I don't know . . . TELEPORT. XD

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who's been asking about more backstory for reader, hold on tight, we're about to go on an ADVENTURE.


End file.
